Matrimonio Forzado
by Eliih Him
Summary: Sus padres antes de morir comprometieron a sus hijas con los hijos de su amigo. Ahora, casi adultos, deben cumplir con la última voluntad de sus progenitores. ¿Qué puede salir mal? Tal vez no empiecen con el pie izquierdo, tal vez se lleven bien, pero habrá personas que interferirán en su "relación", harán lo que fuera para tener a su ser querido con ellos, hasta de matar...
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Je aquí me tiene con esta nueva idea XD**

**Les había prometido por medio de Facebook que subiría esta historia, y bueno aquí la tienen ^u^**

**Aclaraciones:**

**#Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo esta idea loca;**

**#Utonio aquí tiene cuarenta años;**

**#Las niñas tienen 7 años;**

**#Perdonen la cacografía;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

En la ciudad de Tokio, más específicamente en la mansión Akatsutsumi, se encontraba un hombre de cabellos ojos negros, estaba vestido de traje, perfecto para la ocasión, un velorio*.

―Señor Utonio, tenemos que hablar con usted ― dijo un hombre de cabellos rubios, ojos ámbares y vestido todo de negro.

―Como ordene Señor Mizaki, ¿gusta pasar al despacho de la casa o aquí afuera está bien? ― pregunto Utonio mirando al hombre con seriedad.

―Aquí está bien, tengo otros asuntos pendientes que necesitan de mi presencia ― dijo Hotaru Mizaki, y continuo ― estoy aquí porque el señor Akatsutsumi dio la orden de que las niñas Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji y Kaoru Matsubara queden bajo su tutela.

―Eso ya lo, me hicieron leer el testamento hace unas horas ― contesto Utonio.

―Bien ya debe saber que los señores Akatsutsumi, Gotokuji y Matsubara hicieron un acuerdo de compromiso ― dijo sacando una fotocopia del testamento y entregándole a Utonio.

Utonio solo asintió como respuesta, Hotaru continuo:

―Las niñas están en la habitación de la señorita Akatsutsumi, puede pasar a recogerlas y llevárselas a su casa ― aviso.

―Como diga, todo sea por mis sobrinas ― contesto Utonio mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación de Momoko.

―Sin más me despido, y lamento su perdida ― dijo mirando a Utonio con lástima y dolor.

―Muchas gracias, ¿gusta que lo acompañe hacia la salida? ― contesto.

―No gracias conozco la salida, mejor pase por las niñas ― sin más se fue directo hacia el portón de la mansión.

Utonio miró como se iba él abogado de las familias, suspiro.

―Hermanas, cuñados por favor denme la fuerza que necesitare de ahora en adelante ― susurro mirando el cielo, que ahora estaba nublado.

Entro a la casa, subió las escaleras y fue directamente a la habitación de las niñas. Cuando llego a la habitación, se detuvo al escuchar lo que hablaban las niñas.

―Momoko pulpi tiene sueño, ¿por favor me dejas que lo acueste en tu cama? ― preguntaba una niña de cabellos rubios atados en dos colitas altas, ojos azules claros que mostraban inocencia pura, estaba vestida con un vestido negro lizo, atado en la cintura infantil por un moño gris, un saco fino y zapatos negros.

―Por supuesto Miyako, debe estar tan pero tan cansadito de tanto caminar con nosotras ― contesto una niña de cabellos pelirrojos sujetados en una cola alta por un moño gris, ojos extrañamente rosas, estaba vestida con una falda negra, una musculosa con cuello gris, cancán negro y botas grises.

―Cállate Momoko lo exageras, no recuerdas que nuestros padres se fueron a dormir para siempre ― reto a la pelirroja una niña de cabellos azabaches todo re de ojos verdes claros, estaba vestida con un pantalón negro, remera gris con un chaleco y zapatos negros.

―Eso es lo que nos dijeron ― contesto Momoko.

―Pero ¿no les hará frio ahí adentro? ― pregunto inocentemente Miyako mirándolas confundida.

―No Miyako, que ellos tienen calefacción ahí adentro, lo mismo debe ser con el aire acondicionado ¿verdad Kaoru? ― pregunto la pelirroja mirando a su prima.

―Supongo que sí, ¿si no cómo podrían dormir ahí todas esas personas? ― pregunto ahora confundida la morena.

Utonio decidió que era momento de llevarse a las niñas de ahí. Golpeo la puerta que estaba entre abierta, y paso cuando escucho el grito de Momoko diciendo "_Pase"_

―Hola niñas ― saludo cuando paso.

― ¡Tío Utonio! ― gritaron las niñas emocionadas de ver una cara conocida.

― ¿Listas para irnos? ― pregunto cuando vio que venían corriendo a abrazarlos.

― ¿Nos vamos de mi casa? ― pregunto Momoko al ver a todas las mujeres que trabajaban en su casa, sacar un montón de cajas, como las que había en su habitación.

―Sí pequeña ― dijo Utonio algo triste por el recuerdo.

― ¿Nos vamos a la mía? ― pregunto Miyako yendo a buscar a su peluche.

―No pequeña Miyako ― contesto.

― ¡Ah! Entonces ¿van a ir a la mía? ― pregunto Kaoru cruzándose de brazos.

―Tampoco Kaoru, van a ir a vivir conmigo ― aviso.

Las tres se miraron interrogantes pero luego asintieron, Momoko tomo la mano de Kaoru y de Utonio, Miyako pidió que la alzara, a que tenía un poco de sueño ya.

Salieron de la casa en silencio, en la entrada los esperaba una camioneta que las llevaría a su nuevo hogar.

**Bueno ¿qué les parece? ¿Tiene futuro?**

**Espero que les haya gustado de verdad ^u^**

***Velorio es lo mismo que un funeral, creo que di a entender eso ¿verdad? Je sino lo siento ._.**

**Sin más me despido,**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes de Fallen Ángel XD**

**Nos vemos**

**Eliih Him**


	2. ¡¿Comprometidos!

**¡Hola! Je me alegraron muchos los reviews que me dejaron ^-^**

**Bueno Dumah Djim, Miumikunyanpire-twoG, roxy-chan94, , k-minji y pokefan loli-chan que me ordenaron ._. okno nada que ver ^-^U**

**Aclaraciones:**

**#Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo esta idea loca;**

**#Ya aquí las tres tienen diecisiete años;**

**#El señor Him es producto de mi imaginación, solo le puse ese apellido por los chicos;**

**#Perdonen la cacografía;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

_**-Diez años después-**_

En la ciudad de Tokio, más específicamente en la mansión Utonio, había un griterío de tres habitaciones distintas.

― ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?!

― ¡¿QUÉ ME PONGO?! ¡NO TENGO NADA!

― ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DESPERTARON ANTES?!

― ¿Tiene que ser así todos los años? ― pregunto Utonio sentado en el comedor principal, leyendo su diario y suspirando cansado.

Se escuchó como alguien venía bajando apresuradamente por las escaleras, dirigió su vista hacía la puerta del comedor, la cual dejo ver a Momoko, una adolecente de diecisiete años, iba vestida con una musculosa negra, un short rosa y sandalias negras, su cabello lo había atado en una cola alta sujetadas por una cinta roja y le dio la forma de un moño.

―Tío Utonio ¿por qué me hiso creer que hoy empezaban las clases? Empiezan mañana ― reclamo molesta la pelirroja.

― ¿No empezaban hoy? ¡Estuve buscando la ropa perfecta para empezar el último año escolar! ― se lamentaba Miyako, usaba una remera blanca ajustada, con un cinturón negro en la cintura y con una falda azul hasta por encima de las rodillas y zapatos negros, su cabello lo seguía teniendo atado en dos coletas altas pero su pelo lo tenía largo ahora.

― ¿Dijeron que no empezaban hoy? ¡¿ME HICIERON LEVANTAR POR NADA?! ― pregunto malhumorada Kaoru, usaba una remera suelta de color verde, jean negro, converses verde y su cabello seguía siendo despeinado.

―Tranquilas niñas, que ahora nos vamos a almorzar con el señor Him ― aviso Utonio.

― ¿Por qué? ― preguntaron al unísono.

―Quiero que conozcan sus hijos, Brick, Butch y Boomer ― respondió.

― ¿Por qué? ― volvieron a preguntar Momoko y Kaoru.

―Porque tenemos una noticia que darles, así que vamos que nos están esperando ― dijo Utonio, dejo el diario, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Las chicas se miraron, Kaoru se cruzó de brazos y empezó a caminar, las otras dos solo se miraron e imitaron la acción de la morena.

Un auto los esperaba para llevarlos, se subieron en silencio y emprendieron marcha. Ninguno hablo en todo el camino, Momoko jugaba con su celular, Miyako se miraba en el espejo y Kaoru miraba por la ventana.

Hasta que vieron cómo se acercaban al restaurante Fallen Ángel, era uno de los más prestigiosos restaurantes de todo Tokio, era dirigido por un dúo que se hace llamar como este lugar.

―Niñas les pido que se comporten ― pidió Utonio cuando bajaban del auto.

―Por supuesto ― respondieron Momoko y Miyako, Kaoru solo asintió.

― ¡Buenos Días! Mi nombre es Perla, y soy un de las dueñas del restaurante Fallen Ángel, por favor ¿me pueden decir si tienen reservación o esperan a alguien? ― dio la bienvenida una mujer morocha, de cabellos largos atados en una cola y con un flequillo que lo tenía al costado, traía puesta un vestido violeta suelto y sandalias negras.

―Buenos días si había reservación en nombre del Señor Him ― contesto Utonio.

―Por supuesto, el señor Him los está esperando, ¡Danitha! ― grito Perla por un altavoz.

Ante el llamado, una mujer de cabellos castaños sueltos y ojos ámbares, venía vestida con un vestido similar al de la mujer que los estaba atendiendo solo que un color rojo, zapatos con tacón negro.

― ¡Dime Fallen Ángel! ―contesto sonriendo tiernamente.

―Chibi Fallen Ángel, estas personas están con los señores Him ¿podrías guiarlos? ― le pregunto amablemente.

―Por supuesto, por favor síganme ― contesto mientras les hacía señas.

La siguieron en silencio, Utonio reconoció al Señor Him y sus hijos que estaban sentados.

―Aquí están, por favor tomen asiento ― indico Danitha y se fue dejándolos solos.

―Buenos días Utonio señoritas ― saludo el hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, estaba vestido con traje de etiqueta azul oscuro.

―Buenos días Señor Him, jóvenes ― contesto Utonio viendo a los chicos.

―Siéntense por favor que tenemos que tratar este asunto para dejar que los chicos se conozcan y espero que nos les moleste que ya haya pedido el almuerzo de todos ― dijo el señor Ichiro Him.

Dos meseros se acercaron a su mesa, trayendo los pedidos.

―Al contrario no es una molestia ― contesto Utonio sentándose, siendo imitado por sus sobrinas, y añadió. ― Bueno ellas son mis sobrinas Momoko Akatsutsumi ― señalo a la pelirroja ― Kaoru Matsubara ― dijo tocando el hombro de la morena ― y Miyako Gotokuji ― dijo señalando a la rubia que estaba sentada al lado de la pelirroja.

―Bueno señoritas les presento a mis hijos, el mayor es Brick ― anuncio el hombre, señalando al pelirrojo de ojos rojos que estaba sentado a su derecha, a lo cual sonrió con arrogancia ― el del medio Butch ― señalo a un moreno de ojos verdes oscuros que estaba al lado del pelirrojo, el cual les guiño un ojo y sonrió burlista ― y el último que Boomer ― termino tocando el hombro del rubio de ojos azules oscuros, este solo les regalo una sonrisa inocente, o eso aparentaba.

―Bien como ya los presentamos, es hora de que sepan por qué están aquí ― dijo Utonio mirando a sus sobrinas.

―El asunto es que los seis están comprometidos para casarse cuando cumplan una determinada edad, como así dejaron dicho sus padres antes de morir ― anunció el señor Him.

―Momoko deberás casarte con Brick, Kaoru con Butch y Miyako con Boomer, eso es lo que dice el testamento ― continuo Utonio.

―También desde mañana asistirán a la misma preparatoria y deberán actuar como novios reales ― termino el rubio mirando a sus hijos y a las chicas.

Los seis quedaron en completo silencio, hasta que Kaoru y Butch explotaron.

― ¡¿CASARNOS?! ― gritaron al unísono los morenos.

― ¡Soy demasiado joven para casarme! ― chillo Momoko llorando cómicamente.

― ¡Yo soy demasiado guapo para ahorcarme! ― grito Brick tapándose la cara con las manos.

― ¡Aún no estoy lista para dar ese paso! ― chillo Miyako abrazándose a si misma.

― ¡Soy demasiado lindo y tierno para echarme la soga al cuello! ― grito Boomer poniendo su cabeza en la mesa.

―No exageren póngase serios, ahora quiero que me digan sus dudas para este noviazgo, compromiso y matrimonio ― dijo Ichiro.

― ¿En serio? ¿No puede haber una clausula en donde diga que podemos romper estas alianzas? ― pregunto Momoko seria.

―Ya lo revise todos estos años pero no hay ninguna, al parecer mis hermanas querían que sus hijas se casaran con ellos ― respondió Utonio.

―Si no hay nada que se pueda hacer, cumpliré con lo que querían mis padres… tal vez algo bueno salga de esto ― dijo Miyako suspirando tratando de ver el lado positivo.

― ¡Miyako! ― gritaron Momoko y Kaoru sorprendidas.

Los chicos solo la miraban sorprendidos y estupefactos.

_¿Está se fumó algo antes de venir?_ Pensó Brick.

_La tintura ¿se la pone en la cabeza o se la toma? _Pensó Butch.

_¿Por qué?_, Boomer no sabía que pensar, está rubia es como una caja de sorpresas.

―Boomer ― llamo Miyako sonriendo tiernamente y continuo ― espero que nos llevemos bien ― le dijo, lo cual provoco en sonrojo diminuto en el aludido.

Los cinco la miraban sorprendidos, incluso el señor Him estaba sorprendido ante la reacción de la chica, Utonio ya se esperaba algo así de su sobrina Gotokuji.

― ¿Esta bien? ―dijo sonriendo confundido, en eso Miyako le extiende la mano.

―Nos llevaremos bien pondré todo de mi parte para que esto no sea un infierno ― seguía con su mano extendida, esperando a que el chico le respondiera o algo.

―Lo haremos ― contesto Boomer sonriendo al igual que Miyako, estrechando su mano.

― ¡Miyako! ― gritaron sorprendidas.

― ¡Boomer! ― gritaron los chicos.

―Deberían seguir el ejemplo ― dijeron Utonio e Ichiro dirigiéndose a sus sobrinas/hijos.

Momoko y Brick suspiraron, si ellos podían llevarse bien ¿por qué no intentarlo?

―Bien ¿tregua Brick? ― pregunto Momoko mirando al pelirrojo que estaba sentado al frente.

Él solo asintió y le extendió la mano, a la cual Momoko la estrecho asintiendo.

―Ni creas que hare eso ― dijo Kaoru mirando al pelinegro que estaba mirando a su hermano y próxima cuñada sorprendido.

―Ni quien lo quiera ― contesto Butch dejando de mirar a los pelirrojos y ahora centrándose en la morena.

Se siguieron mandando miradas desafiantes durante unos minutos, hasta que Ichiro interrumpió.

― ¿Dudas? ― pregunto mirando a los seis.

― ¿Es por eso que no nos dejaste salir por un mes a ninguna fiesta? ― pregunto Brick.

―Exacto, los conozco y sé que harían una estupidez, si queríamos que esto fuera creíble tenían que desaparecer un tiempo ― explico Ichiro.

― ¿Tenemos que tomarnos las manos, abrazarnos, celarnos y estar casi todo el maldito tiempo juntos? ― pregunto Butch con cara de terror.

―Butch esto tiene que ser un noviazgo real ― dijo Ichiro mirando a su hijo.

― ¿Hay que pasar a buscarlas a su casa? ― pregunto Boomer inocentemente.

―Por supuesto ― contesto sonriéndole, este niño sí que podía ser inocente.

― ¿Tenemos que tener citas? ― pregunto Momoko.

―Claro Momoko ― contesto Utonio.

― ¿Si hay fiestas tenemos que ir con ellos aunque no los inviten? ― pregunto Kaoru.

―Si Kaoru, incluso tendrían que ir con ellos si el caso al revés.

―Por ejemplo que yo quiera ir de compras, ¿Boomer tendría que acompañarme? ― pregunto Miyako.

―Dado el caso sí, algunos novios tienen que ir con sus novias de compras y cargar las bolsas ― suspiro Utonio recordando como él iba con sus novias de compras.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― gritaron sorprendidos los chicos.

― ¡Qué bien! ― gritaron felices Momoko y Miyako.

―Demonios ya pasaron dos horas, tengo una reunión dentro de veinte minutos ― aviso Ichiro mirando se reloj.

― ¿No vamos? ―preguntaron los chicos, ya con el miedo de ir de compras con sus "novias".

―No, ustedes se quedan con las chicas, tiene que conocerse ― dijo divertido al ver los rostros de sus hijos.

― ¡NO! ― gritaron llorando cómicamente.

Las chicas los veían divertidas, se despertaron y les dijeron que comerían afuera, los conocen y les dicen que se van a casar, que tiene que ser novios y ahora tenían unos lindos novios que podrían cargar las bolsas de sus compras, que día.

* * *

**Bueno ¿les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Lindo? ¿Feo? ¿Más que menos? ¿Menos que más?**

**Espero que les haya gustado…**

**Mmmm ¿dudas? XD si las tienen me gustaría aclarárselas c:**

**Sin más me despido,**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes de Fallen Ángel XD**

**Nos vemos**

**Eliih Him**


	3. ¿Citas?

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado?**

**Estaba leyendo los reviews que me dejaron y me hiso reír lo que kira.1202 escribió jajaja trate de no demorarme lo juro jajaja**

**Lo mismo Anna Cecitzel de Tao escribió jajaja me matas con tus ocurrencias jajaja ¿de dónde coños sacas todo eso? Jajaja no señorita la que te colgara seré yo muajajajajaja okno me rindo con la risa ._.**

**Miumikunyanpire-twoG Boomer es tierno y adorable jajaja lo admito estaba tentada a escribir eso y lo hice jajaja**

**Je espero que disfruten el capítulo c:**

**Es corto ya que si ponía las citas se alargaría mucho más u.u**

**Aclaraciones:**

**#Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo esta idea loca;**

**#Universo Alterno;**

**#Lenguaje inapropiado;**

**#Perdonen la cacografía;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

Tras la ida del señor Ichiro, los chicos siguieron traumados al enterarse que tendrían novias y que se tendrían que casar con ellas, pero la parte más traumática fue que tendrían que ir de compras con ellas, que día la verdad.

Terminaron de almorzar después de la despedida de Ichiro. Una vez terminada la comida, los chicos salieron por orden de Utonio, dejándolo solo para que pague la cuenta.

―Estoy aburrido ― dijo Boomer cansado.

― ¿Qué te parece si salimos? ― pregunto Miyako dirigiéndose al rubio.

― ¿Salir? ¿A dónde? ― pregunto confundido.

―Buena idea Miyako, eso era lo que teníamos planeado para ustedes con Ichiro ― dijo Utonio sorprendiendo a los seis.

―No lo diga ― advirtió Kaoru.

―Hoy tendrán su primera cita ― dijo sonriendo.

― ¡Le dije que no lo dijera! ― grito Kaoru molesta.

― ¡Bien vámonos Boomer! ― dijo emocionada Miyako tomando de la mano a Boomer ― ¡Adiós!

Los cinco vieron cómo se iban los rubios, bueno como Miyako arrastraba a Boomer, que solo la miraba sonrojado.

―Bien pelirroja andando ― dijo Brick agarrando del brazo a Momoko, la cual estaba sonrojada y diciendo cosas sin sentido.

―Chicos los dejo para que se conozcan, ah y si me llego a enterar que no lo hacen estarán en serios problemas, espero que no les guste que le quitaran lo que más aman ― amenazo poniendo una mirada malévola.

―No por supuesto que no, me gustaría conocer al joven Butch ― dijo amablemente Kaoru, tomando la mano de Butch.

―Sí, me gustaría pasar unas horas con la señorita Kaoru ― secundo Butch.

―Qué bueno que piensen eso, mejor los dejo y no los distraigo más, nos vemos en la casa Kaoru ― dijo cambiando de actitud malévola a una amigable.

Después de eso se fue sin esperar respuesta. Dejando solos a los azabaches. Cuando vieron que se desaparecía de sus vistas se soltaron bruscamente de las manos y se miraron molestos.

―Bien como no tenemos de otra nos iremos a una maldita cita ― dijo Kaoru.

―Me encanta tu lenguaje, y hace unos momentos parecías una linda chica con modales ― contesto mirándola con burla.

―A la mierda los modales, siempre odie eso, pero no te creas que se actuar como una niña con modales frente a otros idiotas ― respondió cruzándose de brazos.

―Somos similares en ese sentido muñeca ― dijo burlón.

―No me digas muñeca, cara de mono ― contesto sonriendo arrogante.

―Cara de mono de tío, manga de loca ― dijo cruzándose de brazos y acercándose a ella un paso.

―Manga de loca tu prima, pinche pendejo ― contra ataco acercándose a él un paso.

―Pinche pendejo tu hermano, bipolar ― dijo acercándose un paso, estaban muy cerca.

―Bipolar tu tía abuela en tanga, manga de idiota ― dijo ya cortando toda distancia entre ellos, provocando que sus narices se acercaran.

―Manga de idiota será tu cuñado, niña bonita ― podía sentir las respiraciones del otro, ya no parecía que pelearan, si no que ahora parecían divertirse peleando con el otro.

―Tus hermanos serán mis cuñados idiota ― dijo sonriendo burlona y empujándolo lejos de ella.

―Por eso ― dijo acercándose a ella y poniendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

― ¡¿Qué haces idiota?! ― pregunto sonrojada por el atrevimiento.

―Somos novios muñeca, es normal esto así que te aguantas, no pienso que me dejen sin mi hermoso equipo de música ― contesto Butch.

Se alejaron discutiendo de nuevo por el contacto, pero ya peleando por pelear. Será una cita algo peculiar por así decirlo. Los tres tenían un presentimiento de que algo sucedería, pero lo que no sabían era si esto podría ser bueno o malo.

* * *

**Bueno ¿les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Lindo? ¿Feo? ¿Más que menos? ¿Menos que más?**

**Espero que les haya gustado ¡es corto lo sé!**

**Pero como les dije se alargaría muchísimo y no quiero fastidiarlos XD**

**Gracias por sus reviews k-minji, kira.1202, roxy-chan94, Dumah Djim, nicolet D.L, Nogizaka Haruka, Kaoru Yui,** **Anna Cecitzel de Tao, Miumikunyanpire-twoG, Himeko501, aoi-chan, Guest y Aqua-Lea, muhcas gracias enserio :)**

**¡Me alegraron la mañana! XD en serio les digo ;) je**

**Sin más me despido,**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes de Fallen Ángel XD**

**Nos vemos ;)**

**Eliih Him**


	4. Primera Cita parte I

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado?**

**Bien las citas eh decidido hacerlas en tres partes, así que aquí les traigo la primera parte c:**

**Aclaraciones:**

**#Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo esta idea loca;**

**#Universo Alterno;**

**#Lenguaje inapropiado;**

**#Perdonen la cacografía;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

Miyako se llevó a Boomer hasta el parque más cercano que había en Tokio, ella visualizo una banca vacía a unos metros de ellos y lo llevo hasta ahí. Le soltó de la mano y se sentó, tocando con su mano un lugar vacío a su lado, invitando al rubio a que tomase asiento a su lado.

―Anda siéntate Boomer ― dijo sonriendo.

―Bien ― contesto suspirando y sentándose al lado de la rubia, apoyando un brazo en respaldar del banco.

― ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? ― pregunto Miyako de repente mirándolo sonriente.

―No sé tú fuiste la que me arrastro hasta aquí, pensé que tenías algo en mente ― contesto Boomer devolviéndole la mirada.

Miyako pareció pensárselo, después de unos segundos una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se levantó del banco ante la mirada atenta del chico.

― ¡Ah cierto! ¿Quisieras ir conmigo a ver a una película que quería ver? ― pidió mirándolo tímidamente.

― ¿Una película? Mmmm claro ¿por qué no? ― contesto sonriendo divertido.

La tomo de la mamo y se fueron caminando tranquilamente hacia el cine, total no estaba tan lejos de donde se encontraban los rubios.

Fueron hablando de cosas triviales durante el camino hacia el lugar. Una vez que llegaron Boomer pregunto cuál película era la que quería ver.

― ¡Cazadores de Sombras! ― dijo Miyako feliz.

― ¿Te gusta Cazadores de Sombras? ― pregunto sorprendido.

― ¡Por supuesto! Me he leído los cinco libros, me falta el sexto pero por falta de tiempo no lo eh hecho ― suspiro decepcionada.

―Yo también quería ver esa película hoy pero salió esto y pensaba que no la vería ― revelo sonriendo feliz.

― ¡Pues que esperamos! ¡Vamos por las entrabas! ― chillo agarrando su mano y yendo hacia las boleterías.

Formaron para pedir las entradas, una vez las tuvieron fueron por algo de comer mientras veían la película.

― ¿Qué quieres Miyako? ― pregunto Boomer una vez los atendían.

―Unas palomitas grandes nada más ― contesto sonriéndole.

―Bien dos palomitas grandes, un chocolate y una gaseosa de manzana por favor ― le pidió Boomer al chico.

Les entrego rápido lo que pidió, Boomer le dio lo que pidió Miyako y se fueron a la sala once, que era donde transmitirían la película. Sus asientos estaban casi a mitad de sala, pero tenían buena vista.

― ¡Corre Clary que esa cosa te comerá viva! ― susurro Miyako agarrándose del brazo de Boomer, ante la escena.

― ¿Dónde está Jace? ― dijo Boomer mirando a la pantalla muy atento.

― ¡Qué aparezca rápido! Ese rapiñador podría comer a Clary ― dijo Miyako acercando a Boomer.

― ¿No era que leíste el libro? ― pregunto Boomer quitando su atención de la película y posándola en ella.

―Claro que lo hice, pero viste que en todas las películas que haces de los libros siempre quitan o cambian algunas escenas ― contesto Miyako sosteniéndole la mirada.

―Eso es cierto, ¡apareció Jace! ― dijo Boomer emocionado cuando volteo hacia la pantalla.

**POV Miyako…**

Sonreí. Tengo el presentimiento de que nos llevaremos muy bien con Boomer, es decir, no creo que tengamos problemas con este noviazgo ni matrimonio. Tenemos casi los mismos gustos, tenemos un montón de temas de los cuales podríamos hablar. Creo que les agradezco a mis padres por eso, sonara cursi pero siento que ellos me encontraron a mi alma gemela.

Boomer es mi alma gemela… pero ¿yo será la suya? Sonara estúpido esto pero quisiera serlo, no sé porque pero quiero serlo… esperen un momento… ¿no me estaré enamorando él cierto? porque hoy nos conocimos recién ¡HOY! No es posible que te puedas enamorar de alguien en tan poco tiempo ¿cierto?

― ¿Miyako estás bien? ― escuche la voz de Boomer, me gire para sonreírle.

―Lo estoy ¿por qué preguntas? ― conteste sonriendo tranquilamente ¿qué me gusta sonreír?

―Desde hace un buen rato que estás haciendo muecas graciosas ― me respondió ¿lo hice?

― ¿Lo hice? ― no lo sabía.

―Sí… ¿en qué pensabas? ― me pregunto sonriendo.

―En lo bien que nos llevamos en tan poco tiempo de conocernos ― respondí, eso pensaba pero no diré de lo del alma gemela.

―Ah cierto, je tienes razón ― dijo relajándose y mirando al techo.

Solo le sonreí y volví a prestar atención a la película ¡estaba en la mejor parte! Aunque en el libro era mejor me gusta ver lo que puede hacer el dinero y tratar de construir el escenario en donde Jace y Clary se besan.

**POV Normal…**

Miyako y Boomer terminaron de ver la película pero se quedaron a esperar que los demás salieran y despejaran la salida para poder irse tranquilos.

― ¿Nos vamos a tu casa? ― pregunto Boomer.

Aunque era temprano mañana empiezan las clases y hay que preparar las cosas para el último año de secundaria.

―Claro tengo que preparar mis cosas para mañana lo mismo mi uniforme ― dijo la chica agarrándose del brazo del chico, el cual se sonrojo ante el contacto.

―Miyako ¿te paso a buscar mañana? ― dijo Boomer recordando que la chica hacia eso por el acuerdo de matrimonio, tendría que acostumbrarse a esto.

―Sí, según nos dijeron tenemos que llegar juntos para que todos ya sepan que somos novios ― contesto Miyako mirando al parque de diversiones.

― ¿Querías ir a ese parque? ― preguntaba Boomer viendo como ella miraba a ese lugar.

―No, recordé que Kaoru quería ir a ese parque desde que lo inauguraron ― contesto Miyako quitando al vista del lugar y posándola en él.

―Butch no sabía de ese parque seguro que le hubiera gustado ir ― dijo Boomer sonriendo nervioso al imaginarse a su hermano mayor moreno actuar como un niño por ir.

―Sí Kaoru también le hubiera gustado ir ― respondió sonriendo nerviosa al recordar a Kaoru haciendo lio por toda la casa al enterarse de ese parque.

Luego quedaron en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro, Boomer llamo a un taxi porque no había venido en su coche, para llevar hasta su casa a Miyako.

Durante el viaje se comportaron como cualquier pareja de novios, según lo que les dijeron no podían decirles a nadie que su noviazgo era por un acuerdo y que tenían que actuar como cualquier pareja enamorada, incluso frente a un taxista.

Demoraron unos quince minutos en llegar la casa de Miyako no estaba tan lejos de donde estaban. Cuando llegaron a su destino Boomer se bajó primero y ayudo a Miyako a hacerlo.

― ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo? ― pregunto Miyako.

―Eh no, no gracias, la próxima te aceptare la invitación ― contesto sonriendo.

―Está bien, nos vemos mañana ― se despidió, se acercó y deposito un beso en la mejilla del rubio, provocando un leve sonrojo en él. ― Que descanses y te cuidas ― dijo y entro por el portón de su casa sin mirar atrás.

**POV Boomer…**

Me quede congelado, no entendía aún la situación ¿Miyako Gotokuji lo había besado? Bueno un beso en la mejilla pero ¡era un beso de todas formas!

Me toque donde había depositado el beso, siento mi cara arder al recordarlo… ¡tiempo! ¿Estaba enamorado de ella? No, no lo creo eso es imposible. Nos conocimos hace unas horas ¡unas horas! No años ¡horas! Maldita sea no creo en esa cursilería del amor a primera vista que tanto dicen.

―Oye niño bonito ¿subes o te quedaras ahí paradote toda la tarde? ― escuche como el taxista me llamaba… ¿me dijo niño bonito? No soy un niño, bonito sí, pero no niño.

―Eh sí ya subo ― contesto subiendo en el taxi para dirigirse a su casa.

―El amor hoy en día tiene a todos los adolescentes como idiotas ― mascullo en voz baja el taxista, pero Boomer lo escucho.

Boomer solo suspiro cansado, no estaba enamorado, solo que se siente atraído por ella. Solo simple atracción. No estaba enamorado… ¿o sí?

* * *

**Bueno ¿les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lindo? ¿Feo? ¿Más que menos? ¿Menos que más?**

**Jajaja espero que les haya gustado está primera parte :)**

**Y no, no será por orden en que se fueron las parejas en el capítulo anterior, será por orden en que llegue la inspiración de las citas jajaja la primera fue de Miyako&Boomer XD**

**roxy-chan94: muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado este XD**

**Miyara: me alegra que te ha gustado :3 jajajaja eh ¿qué ocurrirá? Eh yo tampoco sé ._. y buee espero que te haya gustado este cap XD**

**yumi-happy: ¡Mia y Yumi! Jajaja no puedo creerlo ajajaja me alegra que les haya gustado :3**

**kira.1202: jajajaj también me divertí mientras escribía esa parte ajajajaj que agradeces, yo debería agradecerte a ti que lo hayas leído :3**

**Anna Cecitzel de Tao: que increíble receta debo decir querida… oh soy una ángel caído y apareceré cuando menos te lo esperes, te colgare de un edificio de veinticinco pisos. Jajajaja que linda suerte la tuya eh jajajaj ni loca acompaño a mi mamá a comprar ropa -.- prefiero ir solita -.- jajajaja demonios amiga me matas de risa ajajajajajja… bien ¿contenta? Lo hice largo jajajaja espero que los otros me salgan así XD bien te los dejare encima de la mesa del comedor mi habitación está a la izquierda de la entrada puerta violeta, no puedes perderte… jajajaja trate de actualizarlo antes posible XD te amodoro boba ;)**

**Luna QueenBlossom: jajajaj me alegra que te guste X3 jajajaja**

**superdash1: yo también quiero saber cómo sigue :/ jajajajjaja okno nada que ver… ¡me alegra que te guste! XD**

**Dumah Djim: jajajaja que les digo XD yo también me reí cuando la escribía jajaajajaj eso se lo debo a mi primo hermoso Santy, con él siempre peleamos así XD**

**Miumikunvanpire-twoG: jajaja conejita rubia? quee? ajajajja te pasas eh jajajaja**

**Shinku kitsume: exacto quieran o no XD la que tiene el teclado al mando soy yo jajajaj**

**Fiction Girl****: jajaja también me causo gracia esa parte jajaja yo solo me reía con lo que escribía XD**

**Kaoru Yui****: ¡aquí lo tienes! XD okno jajajaja**

**k-minji****: jajajaja me encanto esa carita jajajajaj**

**Yolotsin Xochitl: lo siento lo siento je es que quería hacer más largas las citas y bueno así no terminarian de leer nunca XD**

**kaoru magaly**** buttercup: wii tengo su apoyo \(^u^)/ okno jajajajaj mucha emoción XD**

**¡Espero haberlo entretenido un poquitititito más que en el anterior! XD**

**Sin más me despido,**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes de Fallen Ángel XD**

**Nos vemos ;)**

**Eliih Him**


	5. Primera Cita parte II

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado?**

**Bien esta es la segunda parte XD**

**Aclaraciones:**

**#Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo esta idea loca;**

**#Universo Alterno;**

**#Lenguaje inapropiado;**

**#Perdonen la cacografía;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

― ¡No seas idiota Butch! ― grito Kaoru mientras seguían caminando tomados de la mano.

― ¡Por favor muñeca! Acepta que tuve razón y que las mujeres solo sirven para ser amas de casa y cuidar de los hijos y de su marido ― dijo Butch sacando su celular para ver la hora.

―Maldito machista, las mujeres tenemos los mismos derechos que los idiotas de los hombres, incluso podemos hacer las cosas mejor ― contradijo Kaoru viendo a lo lejos el parque de diversiones al que quería ir.

― ¿Qué? ¿Te fumaste…? ― decía Butch pero al ver a Kaoru detenerse y quedarse callada, él guardo silencio.

―Butch idiota, vamos al parque de diversiones ― soltó de repente Kaoru.

― ¿Qué coños dices? ― pregunto Butch confundido.

― ¡Es el mejor parque de diversiones! Tiene la mejor montaña rusa quería ir a ese parque desde que lo inauguraron la semana pasada ― dijo Kaoru arrastrando a Butch hacia el parque.

― ¿Montaña rusa dices? ― pregunto entusiasmando, ella asintió ― ¡Qué esperamos vamos! ― dijo, ahora siendo él la que la llevada corriendo.

Kaoru sonrió, quien diría que se emocionaría igual que ella cuando se enteró de la montaña rusa, este chico le está demostrando que él es diferente a todos los chicos con los que ha salido.

Entraron casi corriendo al parque, fueron directo hacia la montaña rusa de la que había hablado la morena.

― ¡Diablos mira la cola! ― grito Kaoru sorprendida y molesta.

―Tenemos que esperar ― suspiro derrotado caminado con Kaoru hacia la fila.

Estuvieron callados durante unos veinte minutos, Kaoru veía como el moreno atraía la atención de las chicas y este no se daba cuenta de las miradas que recibía de ellas, estaba concentrado en la montaña rusa, no veía la hora de subir.

―Demonios odio las filas largas ― comento Kaoru mirando desinteresadamente la fila.

―No te quejes, espero que la maldita espera valga la pena ― dijo Butch posando la mirada en la morena que estaba con él.

―Lo será, escuche que es la más rápida que se creó en Japón y una de las más alta de este país ― contesto Kaoru emocionada con una sonrisa.

**POV Butch…**

―Lo será, escuche que es la más rápida que se creó en Japón y una de las más alta de este país ― me contesto sonriendo.

Que linda sonrisa que tiene cuando habla de algo que le gusta... ¡¿Qué mierda pensé?!

Pasar tanto tiempo con Boomer ya me afecto, solo estoy pensando cursilerías sin sentido, yo no creo en eso del amor, pienso que solo es atracción lo que sientes por una persona, algo físico. Porque con eso explicaría mejor del porque pienso que tiene una linda sonrisa, un hermoso rostro, un físico envidiable, su personalidad tan diferente y… y… y que carajos estoy pensando…

¡Butch Him no está enamorado! Además según esos libros de novelas que Boomer lee en voz alta en su habitación siempre dicen que el amor llega después de un tiempo y no en unos putos minutos maldita sea.

**POV Normal…**

Kaoru se dio cuenta que Butch estaba haciendo muecas desde hace unos minutos y que la cola estaba avanzando y él seguía ahí parado sin notar que la gente que esperaba lo estaba puteando, ya que no se podía empujar según el cartel del juego.

― ¡Butch idiota avanza! ― grito Kaoru sacando de sus pensamientos a Butch.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo siento! ― se sorprendió Butch y avanzo corriendo hasta donde estaba su novia.

― ¿En qué tanto pensabas idiota? ― pregunto Kaoru volteándolo a ver interesada en su respuesta.

―En que mañana ya tenemos que volver al reclusorio ― mintió.

―No me arruines el día nombrando al estúpido colegio ― dijo Kaoru no muy convencida que esos eran los pensamientos del pelinegro.

―Demonios ¿tanto pensé? ¡Estamos a cinco personas de subir! ― se sorprendió ante la cantidad de gente que había cuando se formaron y que se ponía a pensar y al volver a la realidad había cinco personas en frente de ellos.

―Sí es bueno que usaras la única neurona viva para distraerte y no darte cuenta de la fila ― se burló cruzándose de brazos.

―Al menos yo tengo una ― sonrió burlón cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ― pregunto Kaoru mirándolo de manera asesina.

―Que al menos tengo U-N-A ― deletreo la última palabra provocando que la chica mostrara un aura asesina.

―Mira cara de mono… ― comenzaba a insultar la chica.

― ¡Hey! La parejita de enamorados ¿van a subir o qué? ― pregunto impaciente el empleado.

Los morenos se dieron cuenta de que les habían dicho "parejita de enamorados" causando un sonrojo en ellos.

―Ya vamos ― dijeron al unísono y se subieron.

Se subieron en el juego, estaban en el tercer lugar ya que el chico que estaba en frente se fue hacia los últimos asientos. A penas de sentaron se abrocharon los cinturones de seguridad y al terminar de hacer la barra de metal se bajó para que se agarraran de ella.

―Estoy emocionado ― comento Butch viendo al frente, la vista era increíble.

― ¡No más que yo! eh esperado por subir desde que me lo dijeron ― contesto Kaoru sonriendo como cuando a una niña le compran el juguete que quiere** (N/A: me hago entender ¿verdad?)**.

― ¡Yo lo estoy más! ― contradijo Butch, disfrutaba pelear con ella.

― ¡Cállate no digas estupideces que yo lo estoy más! ― dijo Kaoru mirándolo molesta.

―Sí claro lo que digas ― contesto sonriendo arrogante.

Kaoru solo le mando miradas asesinas ya que el juego se estaba empezando a mover. Sonrió, esto será increíble.

El juego empezó a tomar velocidad de a poco hasta que empezó a ir muy fuerte.

― ¡Demonios amo la velocidad! ― gritaba divertida Kaoru riéndose de la primera curva que pasaron.

― ¡La espera valió la pena! ― grito Butch sonriendo al ver como Kaoru se reía y asentía dándole la razón.

― ¡Más rápido! ― gritaron al unísono los morenos levantando los brazos para disfrutar mejor el juego.

Duraron diez minutos arriba, esa montaña sí que iba rápido, tenían que repetirlo con sus hermanos y primas.

―Eso estuvo increíble ― dijo Kaoru bajándose del juego.

Butch solo sonreía y asentía estando por primera vez de acuerdo desde que se conocieron esta mañana.

Salieron del juego, tranquilos y si discutir **(N/A: esto se está volviendo raro O_O)**. Butch saco se celular del bolsillo y vio la hora, eran recién las tres de la tarde, tenían tiempo para otros juegos más.

―Veamos en que nos podemos subir ahora ― dijo pensativa Kaoru mirando hacia todos lados.

― ¿La casa del terror? ― pregunto Butch mirando la casa seriamente.

―Vamos ― contesto sonriendo.

Subieron a la casa del terror, en donde Kaoru se había asustado con unos fantasmas que habían aparecido de la nada, se abrazó fuertemente a Butch por el susto, acto que provoco un sonrojo en él pero no se veía por la oscuridad del lugar.

Al salir del juego Kaoru seguía abrazada a él, pero está ya no tenía el sonrojo en su cara, a decir verdad se podría acostumbrar a esto rápidamente.

―Oye aún es temprano ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? ― pregunto Butch.

―Da igual, con tal de llegar a mi casa y darme un buen baño ― dijo soltando el brazo del chico y estirándose.

―Vamos te acompaño, tendríamos que venir con mis hermanos y tus primas ― comento Butch caminado hacia la salida.

―Sí jajaja a Momoko le gustara la casa del terror pero yo no vuelvo a subir más a esa cosa ― dijo Kaoru riéndose nerviosa.

― ¿Tienes miedo a los fantasmas o qué? ― pregunto poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica.

―Por supuesto que no solo que me sorprendió que saliera de ahí, además se veía muy real ― se justificó cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado sonrojada.

―No lo niegues no te asustaste con los zombis ni brujas que aparecieron de igual forma ― contradijo.

―Bien lo admito me dan miedo los fantasmas ¡pero si llegas a decir algo de esto a alguien, considérate hombre muerto! ― amenazo Kaoru viéndolo furiosa.

―No diré nada, Boomer también les tiene miedo y hasta ahora nadie se ha enterado ― eso sorprendió a Kaoru, no creía que el chico tuviera el mismo miedo.

― ¿No lo hiciste? ― pregunto calmada, tal vez debería darle una oportunidad al moreno si no hiso eso con su hermano…

―Daría vergüenza que el hermano menor de Butch Him tuviera miedo a eso, imagínate que por primera vez que tiene una novia oficial y sepan que ella tiene miedo a los fantasmas ― dijo con una mirada de "terror".

― ¡Maldito idiota! ― grito Kaoru soltándose del agarre y caminando hasta el parque genial su casa está a unas cuantas cuadras más.

― ¡Kaoru nena espera! ― grito Butch corriendo detrás de la chica.

**POV Butch…**

Fui corriendo detrás de ella, suena loco pero no quiero que me castigue suficiente fue estar encerrado durante un puto mes.

Maldita sea y yo presentía que algo iba a pasar pero no sabía si era bueno o malo, y ahora me doy cuenta que en parte fue bueno, esta chica es interesante.

Pero también tengo un mal presentimiento, no sé de qué o porqué pero siento como si esto fuera el inicio de algo mucho peor, pero puedo estar exagerando. Es decir ¿qué puede ser más malo que te obliguen a casar con alguien a quien apenas sabes su nombre?

En conclusión estoy demente, pasar demasiado tiempo encerrado ya me hace tener estos presentimientos estúpidos. Todo por culpa de Boomer y sus estúpidos libros de romance, ¿por qué no lee algo de acción o de crimen? O… o que se yo.

* * *

**Bueno ¿les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lindo? ¿Feo? ¿Más que menos? ¿Menos que más?**

**SuperDash1: jajaja see pienso lo mismo -.- ellos son los tiernos del grupo -w- jeje espero que te haya gustado ya que tantos pedias a los verdes XDDDD**

**Luna QueenBlossom: ¿a qué si? Jajaja amo Cazadores de Sombras aunque en la peli saltaron varios momentos hermosos de Jace *u* jajajaja espero que te haya gustado XD**

**kira.1202: jajaja a mí me dio gracia de solo imaginar la cara XD pues aquí te dejo a Kaoru y Butch XD**

**yumi-happy: me alegra que les haya gustado XD mas chu ustedes -w- jajaja**

**roxy-chan94: me alegra que te haya gustado :3**

**k-minji: jajaja me dan gracia esas caitas XDDD LOL jajaj espero que te haya gustado XD**

**rosette aria: jajaja créeme que a mí me dio gracia incluso cuando lo escribía XD**

**Invasora Riu: muajajaja te equivocaste muajajaj okno jaja no se me da lo de la risa malvada XD je no preferí hacerlo de Kaoru y Butch XD**

**Almena23: ¡Yeah nueva lectora! :3 me alegra que te interese XD**

**Sarika27: Te hechice 3:) muajaja jajaj okno XD oh que bien hice feliz a alguien *u* jajaja me adivinaste el pensamiento XD**

**Suzuki -Nya: a mí me encanto cuando leí el libro XD luego vi la película, luego leí los otros y aún no puedo leer el último :( … tú ya lo leíste? :D**

**Esperen que la inspiración vuelva a mi jajaja **

**Sin más me despido,**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes de Fallen Ángel XD**

**Nos vemos ;)**

**Eliih Him**


	6. Primera Cita III

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado?**

**Aquí les dejo la tercera y última parte :D**

**Aclaraciones:**

**#Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo esta idea loca;**

**#Universo Alterno;**

**#Lenguaje inapropiado;**

**#Perdonen la cacografía;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

― ¡Espera Brick! ― grito Momoko soltándose de su agarre.

Brick solo se cruzó de brazos, esto sería difícil, si no cooperaban todos.

― ¿A dónde nos vamos? ― pregunto Brick mirando hacía todos lados desinteresadamente.

― ¿Cómo qué a dónde nos vamos? ― respondió con otra pregunta.

―Ya oíste al viejo, tenemos que tener una estúpida cita ― respondió indiferente.

Momoko lo pensó. Eso era cierto, tenían que tener una cita para conocerse mejor. Pero ahora el problema sería en donde… ¡la heladería! Ese nuevo local que estaba a unas cinco cuadras de donde estaban. Tenía ganas de ir con sus primas antes de que empezaran las clases, así que ¿por qué no ir con Brick?

―Hay una heladería cerca de aquí, podemos ir ahí ― dijo Momoko sonriendo felizmente.

Brick solo asintió, y extendió su brazo para que ella lo tomara. Está solo lo miro confundida.

―Tenemos que fingir que somos novios idiota ― dijo el pelirrojo como leyendo la mente de la chica.

― ¡Cierto! ― contesto Momoko, y añadió ― Brick, ¿qué opinas de este acuerdo?

―Esto es una mierda, pero por algo nuestros padres acordaron este matrimonio entre nosotros, quizás quisieron que nuestras familias se unieran y no les importo lo que pensáramos o sintiéramos nosotros, y que ya luego surgiría el amor entre las parejas que ellos armaron ― dijo Brick mirando el cielo buscando una respuesta.

―Puede ser eso, pero también está la posibilidad que quisieran aumentar la fortuna entre los herederos de las familias, yo era hija única al igual que mis primas por lo que somos las herederas directas, pero y ¿ustedes? ― pregunto Momoko mirando fijamente a Brick.

―Nosotros somos únicos herederos también, yo al ser el mayor tengo derecho a la fortuna de nuestro padre, pero Butch tiene la herencia de nuestra madre y Boomer la de una tía que lo quería como a un hijo ― explico Brick.

―Ya entiendo… ¡mira ya llegamos! ― dijo Momoko apresurando su paso y llevándose con ella a Brick.

Estaba fascinada, nunca creía que la nueva heladería fuera así. Las mesas y sillas estaban perfectamente acomodadas, había distintos dulces en los estantes que estaban ubicados cada uno en una esquina del local.

Momoko se puso en frente del cartel que tenía los nombres de todos los sabores que les podían ofrecer.

―Brick ¿qué pedirás tú? Yo aún no me decido ― decía Momoko mirando hacía todos los sabores.

―Hola soy Brian ¿Qué van a llevar? ― pregunto un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

Momoko al verlo se enamoró, este chico sí que era lindo, sus hermosos ojos rosados tomaron la forma de corazones.

― ¡Hola! Yo soy Momoko y… ― empezó a presentarse la chica.

―Quiero uno de chocolate ― dijo Brick interrumpiendo a la pelirroja.

―Como diga, y ¿usted señorita Momoko? ― pregunto dándole una sonrisa a Brick, pero Momoko creía que se la dirigía a ella.

―Quiero de fresa y flan ― decía Momoko mirándolo enamoradiza.

**POV Brick…**

Demonios ¿qué me mira tanto? Ya sé que soy guapo pero ya me está haciendo poner nervioso las miradas que me manda, ¿es qué no puede mirar a esta pelirroja que supuestamente es mi novia? Ella era guapa y… y… ¡mierda que deje mirarme ya no sé lo que pienso!

Momoko estaba hablándole al tipo pero solo asentía o le sonreía pero su mirada estaba puesta en mí. Demonios es que no podía servir más rápido esos putos helados. Pelirroja estúpida ¿por qué coños quisiste venir a esta heladería? ¿Por qué la seguí? ¿Por qué no sugerí irnos hacía otro lado cuando me dio la oportunidad?

―Aquí tienes Momoko ― dijo el chico, su mirada seguía posada en mí.

― ¡Muchas gracias! ― contesto Momoko con cara de enamorada.

―Aquí está el tuyo sexy pelirrojo ― me dijo… ¿sexy pelirrojo? Sí sé que soy sexy pero esto me está incomodando.

Tome el helado y me fui con Momoko atrás de mí, al parecer había terminado de hablar con él. Yo me voy a tomar este helado afuera, no quiero estar adentro.

― ¡Brick espérame! ― grito Momoko y camine despacio cuando salía ya del lugar.

Vi una mesa que estaba alejada de la vidriera de la heladería, quizás ahí podría sentarme y que no sienta esa mirada verdosa encima de mí, no es que esté en contra de ellos pero es que aún no me acostumbro.

**POV Normal…**

― ¿Brick? ― pregunto Momoko tomando su primera cucharada de su helado.

El pelirrojo seguía mirando su helado de forma pensativa.

―Brick ― alzo un poco la voz pero sin ningún resultado.

El chico estaba metido en su propio mundo. Ella se acercó a él lentamente, sentándose en la silla que estaba a su lado.

― ¡BRICK HIM! ― grito Momoko en la oreja del chico.

El aludido se despertó asustado. Fue tanto el susto del pelirrojo que se cayó de la silla tirando su helado encima de un gato que estaba detrás de él.

― ¡Brick! ― dijo preocupada.

― ¡Demonios pelirroja! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ― pregunto furioso.

― ¡Lo siento! Es que estabas mirando demasiado serio a tu helado y se derretiría ― explico Momoko ayudando a levantarse al pelirrojo que seguía maldiciendo.

―Bien, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer ― advirtió sentándose de nuevo en la silla.

―Lo siento ¿quieres otro helado?

― ¡No pienso pisar ese establecimiento mientras ese chico trabaje ahí! ― dijo agarrándose de la silla.

― ¿Por qué? Si él chico es extremadamente lindo, tierno y… ― decía Momoko poniendo su cara de enamorada.

― ¿No puedes írmelo a comprar tú? ― pregunto Brick tapándose con su gorra su cara sonrojada.

― ¡¿Qué?! Ve tú ― decía Momoko mirándolo confundida.

―Por favor ― contesto Brick poniendo su cara más tierna que tenía.

Momoko solo suspiro frustrada y se levantó para dirigirse de nuevo a la heladería. Brick solo sonreía, esa cara siempre funcionaba. Boomer sí qué era un genio por haberle enseñado eso.

**POV Momoko**

Brick idiota, no sabe que soy débil ante miradas como esas. Miyako me hiso vulnerable ante esto.

Pero bueno al menos vería a Brian de nuevo, Dios este chico sí que está pal crimen. Esperen un momento ¡¿qué…?!

― ¡Hola soy Mikaru! ¿Qué sabor gustas? ― dijo la empleada de cabellos negros y ojos violetas.

―Chocolate ― dijo decepcionada.

¿Qué? yo quería verlo a él, no a esta chica.

―Oye el chico que está contigo ¿se encuentra bien? ― me pregunto mirando a hacia donde estaba Brick parado.

―Si lo está ¿por? ― no estoy celosa solo para aclararlo, es que no me gusta ver como la chica se sonroja, al parecer Brick volteo hacia aquí.

―Es que lo vi cuando se cayó y me preocupe por él… ― dijo la chica volteando a verme y su cara ya parecía un tomate.

― ¿Momoko ya nos vamos? ― dijo Brick apoyando su cara en mi hombro.

― ¿Eh? sí solo espera afuera que ya voy ― conteste nerviosa, ¡lo admito me ponía nerviosa su acercamiento!

Brick solo asintió y se fue por donde vino. ¿Pueden creer que no sentí cuando entro por la puerta? Demonios creo que estoy celosa… ¡nah! Que va solo estoy divagando.

―Lo siento, no sabía que era tu novio ― se disculpó Mikaru más roja que la mirada de Brick y eso es decir mucho.

― ¿Cómo? ― pregunte confundida.

―Lamento haberte preguntado por él, es que me gusto desde que lo vi entrar aquí y pues digamos que tuve un flechazo por él, pero no sabía que era tu novio ¡sí lo hubiera sabido no habrían preguntado nada! Ah cierto aquí tienes tu helado ― dijo Mikaru y se fue a atender a otros chicos que estaban esperando.

Salí del lugar un poco confundida, es que no entiendo porque me dijo que a ella le gusto mi novio… digo Brick, que le gusto Brick, es que solo tiene un hermoso y varonil rostro, será serio pero es igual de burlón y manipulador que sus hermanos y eso que parece ser el más maduro de los tres.

―Te tardaste pelirroja, tengo que irme antes de que sean cinco y estuviste una eternidad ahí adentro así que vámonos que te llevo hasta tu casa ― dijo Brick quitándome su helado y empezando a tomarlo… ¡mi helado!

Tenía que terminarlo, odio cuando se me derrite. Brick tomo mi mano, lo voltee a ver de reojo y el seguía indiferente a todo.

**POV Normal…**

―Deja de mirarme y toma tu maldito helado ― dijo Brick sonrojado ante la mirada insistente de la chica.

―Ni quien quisiera mirarte idiota ― contesto Momoko sonrojada al ser descubierta.

―Si claro, solo acepta que ya te has enamorado de mí hermosa ― dijo coqueto Brick, ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de Momoko.

― ¡Cállate! ― grito Momoko sonrojada.

Brick solo se rió, esto podría ser divertido de ahora en adelante pero sentía que mañana sería un día divertido y a la vez molesto.

* * *

**Bueno ¿les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lindo? ¿Feo? ¿Más que menos? ¿Menos que más?**

**Por fin era el turno del Momoko&Brick u ¡Amo a los rojos! En especial a Brick :3**

**kaoru magaly buttercup: si fue mucho XD es que tenía que estudiar y bueno me demore más de lo previsto… ¡me alegra que te haya gustado!**

**SuperDash1: ¡¿en serio?! :D aww más chu vos (así decimos aquí algo que es tierno XD) :3 jajaja me alegra que te gustara :3**

**Invasora Riu: jajaja sii XD es que me vino la inspiración para ese primero y bueno ahora los rojos LOL -w-**

**Almena23: Woow jajaja me aman XDDD voy a llorar TuT jaja okno muchas novelas ._. pero me alegra que alegrara que dejara la pareja -w-**

**rosette aria: si jajaja los rojos :3 jajaja en serio? Woow gracias, me alegra que te gusten XD**

**Luna QueenBlossom: posta (de verdad eso significa) jajaja son más chuu (tiernos) uff no sabes lo que les espera e.e**

**ley-de-leo: woow me alegra leer eso :3**

**Amai Star of Darkness: jajaj gracias… ¿en qué tienes dudas?**

**roxy-chan94:¡aquí está! XD**

**k-minji: jajaja ¿te dije que me encantan tus caritas? XD jajajaja see yo quiero también quería ver al rojito :3**

**Sweat Blueberry: awww gracias :3**

**kira.1202: jajaja si es la pareja de los rojos XD**

**Bien note que les gustan más los verdes, en segundo lugar los rojos y en tercer lugar los azules XD**

**Y bueno nadie sabe que podría pasar en el siguiente capítulo…**

**Esperen un momento… yo tengo que saberlo pero bueno dejare que la inspiración haga acto de presencia en lo que se trate de escribir el próximo capítulo.**

**Sin más me despido,**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes de Fallen Ángel XD**

**Nos vemos ;)**

**Eliih Him**


	7. Primer Día de Clases con ¿celos? I

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado?**

**Eh estado rindiendo por lo que solo tenía permiso de escribir una hora :v**

**Aclaraciones:**

**#Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo esta idea loca;**

**#Universo Alterno;**

**#Lenguaje inapropiado;**

**#Perdonen la cacografía;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

En la residencia del Señor Utonio, era una mañana tranquila apenas el reloj marca las seis de la mañana…

― ¡¿DÓNDE DEJE MI LAPIZ LABIAL?!

― ¡MI CELULAR!

― ¡DEJEN DEGRITAR QUE QUIERO DORMIR!

Utonio suspiro, están niñas tiene diecisiete años y siguen comportándose como una niñas de primaria… bueno ni los niños de primaria hacen tanto lio el primer día de escuela.

― ¡Niñas apresúrense que ya están por llegar los chicos y tiene que desayunar! ― grito a sus sobrinas.

― ¡Buenos días! ― dijo Momoko sonriente, estaba vestida con su uniforme el cual consistía en una falda tableada azul oscuro, camisa blanca magas corta con una corbata y medias azules oscuras, zapatos negros y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta con una cinta azul fina en forma de moño.

―Buenos días y ¿por qué tan feliz Momoko? ― pregunto su tío interesado.

―No lo sé, pero bueno desayunemos ― contesto sonriente.

― ¡Buenos días a todos! ― saludo Miyako con su típica sonrisa, usaba el mismo uniforme que su prima pelirroja, solo que su cabello largo estaba atado en dos colas altas y con cintas azules finas en forma de moños.

―Hola ― decía malhumorada Kaoru por tener que levantarse tan temprano, tenía el mismo uniforme y su cabello lo tenía despeinado.

―Buenos días chicas ― contesto el saludo sonriente.

Las tres empezaron a desayunar tranquilamente, Momoko y Miyako hablaban del inicio de las clases y en que club se inscribirían. Kaoru solo se dormía de vez en cuando mientras desayunaba.

― ¿A qué hora salen? ― pregunto mirando a sus sobrinas.

―A las una menos cuarto ― contesto Momoko.

― ¿Todas salen a esa hora?

―Sí luego tenemos que ir en que club nos vamos a inscribir y bueno cerca de las una y media estaremos por aquí ― siguió Miyako.

― ¿Almorzaran aquí o se irán con los chicos?

―Almorzaremos aquí, si quieren que comamos juntos que vengan aquí ― contesto Kaoru terminando de tomar su café.

En eso se escucha como un auto para en frente de la casa, la mucama va corriendo a abrir la puerta cuando se escucha el timbre.

―El joven Him viene por la señorita Gotokuji ― anunció la señora dando paso al rubio.

―Buenos días ― saludo Boomer levantando la mano, iba vestido con una camisa blanca de mangas largas pero las traía arremangadas hasta el codo, su corbata estaba suelta, pantalón azul oscuro y zapatos negros.

―Hola Boomer ― saludaron Miyako y Momoko, Utonio solo asintió y Kaoru levanto la mano.

―Bueno ya me voy las veo en la escuela chicas ― se despido Miyako tomando su bolso que traía la señora en manos y yéndose con Boomer.

― ¿No faltan…? ― pregunto Utonio pero fue interrumpido por el timbre.

La señora nuevamente fue corriendo hacia la entrada, volvió al comedor con dos chicos detrás de ella.

―Los dos jóvenes Him vienen por las señoritas Akatsutsumi y Matsubara.

―Hablando de roma los dos burros faltantes se asoman ― susurro Kaoru, pero fue escuchado por Momoko que solo se rio por lo bajo.

―Hola ― fue lo único que dijeron los chicos.

Brick estaba usando el mismo uniforme que Boomer, solo que llevaba su inseparable gorra roja. Butch estaba vestido igual que el rubio.

―Ya nos vamos, vendremos lo más rápido que se pueda ― se despedía la pelirroja tomando la mochila que traía la mujer y yendo hacía Brick.

―Si nos vamos nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo ― imitando la acción de sus primas.

Las primas fueron hacia donde estaban los chicos, solo que Kaoru paso de largo y salió primera que todos.

―Un simple hola estaría bien ― comento Butch siguiendo a la morena.

―No jodas, tengo sueño ― dijo Kaoru volteando para verlos.

―Tranquila Kaoru, si vuelve a molestarte te dejare que le hagas lo que quieras por cinco minutos no más ― decía Momoko saliendo de la casa siendo seguida por Brick.

― ¿Cinco minutos? ¡Momoko es poco tiempo! ― reclamo indignada.

―Es eso o nada ― contesto parándose al lado de Butch.

―Bien ― acepto de mala gana.

―Ya vámonos que se nos hará tarde, pelirroja tú vas conmigo ― aviso Brick mientras se iba tranquilo hacia su auto.

―Humm bien, nos vemos allá Kaoru ― lo último lo dijo en un tono divertida al ver la expresión de su prima.

La ojirosa siguió el mismo trayecto del pelirrojo, que ya la estaba esperando a dentro del auto.

―Hubieras esperado afuera ¿no crees? ― dijo en un tono sarcástico.

―Da igual, es mejor que te hubiera dejado ahí parada y faltar a clases ¿no crees? ― contesto burlón.

Ella solo bufo. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Kaoru, Momoko se subió al convertible del pelirrojo y apenas se cerró la puerta, este puso en marcha el vehículo.

―Andando, que de milagro no llegare tarde el primer día ― dijo Butch guiándola hacia su auto.

Cuando Kaoru despertó del shock, de ver a su prima subirse al auto del ojirojo y dejarla con el idiota moreno, ya estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, con un Butch manejando a toda velocidad.

― ¡¿En qué maldito momento me subí?! ― pregunto molesta y sorprendida.

El ojiverde solo sonrió burlón (N/A: ¿se me hace a mí o el ser burlón ya está en sus genes? XD) pero no le contesto nada. Puso toda su atención en el camino, pasando algunos semáforos en rojos y escuchando algunos silbatos de los policías de tránsito, llegaron rápido a la secundaria.

Ya en la escuela…

―Mira ya llegan Momoko y Brick ― aviso la rubia a su novio.

―Eso fue rápido ¿no lo crees? No hace ni quince minutos que salimos de tu casa ― comento divertido.

Miyako solo asintió divertida por la situación. Ambos miraban como venían ambos pelirrojos tomados de la mano.

― ¿Recién llegan? ― pregunto Momoko.

―No, hace tan solo unos minutos. Llegaron rápido ― contesto Miyako.

―Es que el bestia de aquí maneja como un loco ― decía Momoko señalando al pelirrojo a su lado.

―Eso no fue nada, si supieras como maneja… Butch― avisaba el rubio viendo sorprendido como se estaciona el auto de su hermano moreno.

― ¡JA! En menos de cinco minutos ― se burlaba Brick de la cara de sorprendida de Momoko.

―Rompió su propio record ―se reía Boomer.

Miyako y Momoko estaban por demás sorprendidas, pero por la cara de su prima supieron que el chico debería tener por lo menos veinte multas. A Kaoru le gustaba la velocidad por eso traía una cara tranquila, no estaba ni molesta ni mal llevada, en conclusión se había divertido con Butch en el camino.

―Demonios eso fue lento ― comentaba burlona la ojiverde.

―Mujer ¿es que no veías que había semáforos que detenían mi hermosa velocidad? ― se defendía Butch.

―Te pasaste casi todos los semáforos en rojo, varios policías de tránsito te tocaron el silbato y por no decir que casi atropellaste a uno de ellos, así que no digas que te detenían ―se cruzó de brazos.

―Bien chicos no quisiéramos distraerlos de su entretenida charla pero con Boomer ya sabemos en qué curso estamos todos ― interrumpió Miyako.

―Habla rubia ― contesto Butch cruzándose de brazos al igual que Kaoru.

―Se podría decir que a todos nos tocó con nuestra pareja… ― contaba la ojiazul.

― ¡¿Cómo?! ― preguntaron los cuatro sorprendidos.

―Sí como oyeron, a Momoko y Brick les toco el quinto "A", a Boomer y a mí en el "B" y a ustedes dos en el "C" ― avisaba nerviosa.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ― gritaron sorprendidos.

― ¡¿Por qué me tiene que tocar en el "C" con este idiota?!

― ¡¿Por qué no me toco con Boomer?! ¿Ahora a quien le voy a copiar? ― se lamentaba Butch.

― ¡Oye…! ― estaba por reclamar cuando fue interrumpido por un chico.

― ¡Miyako estaremos en la misma clase! ― dijo un chico de cabellos rubios oscuros desordenados y ojos azules.

La aludida se dio la vuelta para ver quién la llamaba. Al voltear vio que era Takaaki, fue compañero de ella desde que empezó la secundaria.

―Oh hola Takaaki, es increíble ¿no lo crees? ― saludo Miyako muy animada.

Boomer estaba viendo al chico con odio, no sabía porque se había molestado con la sola presencia del chico. Y que se tuviera tantas confianzas son su novia ayuda a incrementar la molestia que sentía.

― ¡Hola Momoko Kaoru! ― saludo la victima de las miradas asesinas del rubio.

―Hola Takaaki ― contesto Momoko, a ella le agradaba el chico, aunque no se habían tratado mucho.

Kaoru solo le sonrió y le hizo una seña con la mano.

― ¿Ustedes quiénes son? ― pregunto Takaaki notando la presencia de los tres chicos.

―Ah ellos son Brick ― presentaba la rubia señalando al pelirrojo. ― Butch ― ahora al moreno. ― Y él es Boomer Him mí novio, los tres son hermanos ― comento la rubia inocentemente.

Boomer al escuchar que ella lo presentaba como su novio calmo un poco la molestia que sentía. Takaaki al escuchar lo último sintió como algo se rompía en su interior, suponía su corazón. La chica del que estaba enamorado tiene novio.

― ¿Tú novio? ― pregunto sorprendido y triste, pero no hacía notar esto último.

Miyako solo asentía feliz tomando la mano del chico que estaba a su lado. Boomer noto el cambio su cambio de actitud. No era tan tonto para no darse cuenta que este estaba enamorado de su novia.

―Bueno nosotros nos vamos adelantando porque se nos hace tarde ― aviso seriamente Brick tomando de la mano de la pelirroja.

Los cuatro comenzaron a ir hacia la puerta de la entrada del establecimiento. Boomer estaba esperando a Miyako que se despidiera del chico.

― ¿Takaaki vienes con nosotros? ― pregunto Miyako.

El aludido solo negó con la cabeza. Le regalo una sonrisa y señalo unos libros que traía en el brazo.

―Entiendo ¿tienes que ir a devolverlos cierto? ― aunque más que pregunta era una afirmación.

Nuevamente, solo asintió. Sentía que no podía hablar, ya que si lo hacía podría derramar algunas lágrimas. Por lo que se despidió con la mano y empezó a correr en dirección a la biblioteca.

―Qué raro ― decía Miyako mientras lo veía desaparecer entre los demás alumnos.

Boomer solo lo estaba mirando cómo se iba, no sabía porque pero sentía que ese chico le iba a traer demasiados problemas a ellos. Pero eran presentimientos estúpidos. ¿Qué podrían hacerles? Nada.

Solo tomo de la mano a Miyako y empezó a caminar en silencio hacia la entrada. Faltaba poco para que tocara el timbre.

**En el curso de quinto "A"…**

Los pelirrojos entraban tranquilamente tomados de la mano, mientras se dirigían a sus lugares.

―En serio lo digo, no es necesario que te sientes conmigo ― decía la pelirroja sonrojada.

―Me da igual, supuestamente somos novios o dime ¿alguna vez viste que los novios no se sentaran juntos o cerca? ― pregunto mientras dejaba su mochila en el banco.

―No pero… bien ―se rindió la pelirroja.

Paso al lado del pelirrojo para sentarse en el lugar que da hacia la ventana, mientras que el chico se sentaba a su lado.

―Buenos días Momoko, estás muy hermosa como siempre ― dijo de repente un pelirrojo de ojos azules, ignorando completamente a Brick.

―Ah buenos días Dexter, je no digas tonterías ― se sonrojaba la pelirroja. Siempre se avergonzaba cuando le decían que era linda, porque ella no se veía ni linda ni hermosa, más bien normal.

―Pues tú no digas la tontería de que no eres linda, porque no es cierto ― dijo el ojiazul.

―Oye tú ― interrumpió Brick por demás molesto, ese cuatro ojos estaba coqueteando don su novia en su propia cara y añadió. ― ya va ser hora, así que mueve tu maldito trasero de aquí y siéntate en tu lugar ― decía señalando la mochila de Dexter que estaba en los primeros lugares.

― ¿Tú quién te crees para correrme de aquí? ― pregunto molesto.

―Su novio ― aviso señalando con la mirada a Momoko. ― así que lárgate de aquí.

― ¿Su novio? Momoko dime que no es cierto ― suplicaba Dexter mirando con odio puro a Brick.

― ¿Eh? Lo es Dexter, él es Brick mi novio ― presentaba sonrojada al pelirroja a su chico.

― ¿Desde cuándo? ― pregunto molesto.

―Desde… que mierda te importa ― contesto burlón.

―Nadie te tiro el hueso ― decía ya furioso.

―Buenos días alumnos, siéntense en sus lugares ― interrumpía un señor de unos, aparentemente, cincuenta años.

Dexter se fue a su lugar mal humorado. Brick se reía entre dientes. Y Momoko… bueno ella estaba sonrojada por demás, casi parecía la gorra de Brick.

**En el curso quinto "C"…**

―Mira idiota, quieras o no me sentare contigo, Brick ya me amenazo con quitarme todo lo que tengo y destruirlo si no hacia eso ― comentaba el pelinegro.

―Me da igual ― contestaba la morena tirando su mochila en el último de los asientos.

Butch hacia lo mismo con la suya. Dejándola al lado de la de Kaoru. Provocando que esta lo mirara con molestia.

― ¡Te dije que…! ― comenzaba a reclamarle, cuando fue interrumpida.

―Qué onda Kaoru ― dijo un chico de cabello castaños y ojos negros.

―Eh nada y ¿tú Mitch? ― contesto desinteresadamente la morena.

―Igual ¿a qué club te unirás? ― pregunto ignorando al pelinegro, que lo mataba con la mirada.

―Obviamente que a futbol, eh escuchado que ya se creó ese club, je por fin ― comentaba animada la chica.

― ¿En serio? Qué bien apuesto a que serás la capitana ― dijo divertido el castaño.

―Por supuesto, pondré todo mi esfuerzo para hacerlo ― le guiño un ojo confiada.

No se dio cuenta del diminuto sonrojo que provoco en el castaño. Pero Butch si lo noto.

―Bien fue un desagrado conocerte pero nos vamos a sentar así que ahí te ves ― interrumpió Butch ante las miradas sorprendidas de los dos.

― ¡Oye si quiero me voy a sentar! ― reclamaba Kaoru sonrojada por el acercamiento del moreno.

―Me da igual así que vamos ― decía Butch mientras empezaba a empujar a la ojiverde.

― ¿Quién te crees para decirle lo que tiene que hacer? ― pregunto molesto Mitch.

―Soy su novio ― contesto sonriéndole victorioso.

―Deja de decir estupideces ―se río Mitch, quitando del rostro de Butch su sonrisa.

―Es cierto Mitch, él es Butch mi novio ― dijo Kaoru cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado sonrojada.

Mitch quedó helado, no se esperaba que la chica de la que se había enamorado estuviera de novia. Butch volvió a sonreír victorioso y burlón. Kaoru no podía estar más sonrojada, podía competirle a Momoko y a la gorra de Brick. El moreno aprovecho el congelamiento del castaño y se llevó a la morena hasta sus lugares.

Una señora de unos treinta años entro al salón, provocando que todos se sentaran rápidamente. Ella era conocida por ser muy estricta.

― ¡Usted tome asiento en este mismo momento! ― grito la profesora.

― ¡Sí lo lamento! ― chillo Mitch corriendo hasta su asiento.

Butch se rio por esto, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Kaoru. Butch dejo de reírse y se concentró en lo que decía la profesora, no quería pensar en lo que estaba sintiendo. Sentía impotencia, pero no sabía porque. Era una estupidez todo esto. Mejor se concentraba en lo que decía la vieja aburrida de Lengua y cultura global.

* * *

**Bueno ¿les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lindo? ¿Feo? ¿Más que menos? ¿Menos que más? ¿Horrible? ¿Decepcionante? ¿Deje dudas? ¿No revele mucho? ¡Díganme algo porque o sino no podre pegar ni un ojo hasta el próximo capítulo! T^T**

**Ya que como dije tengo que rendir y no tengo mucho tiempo por lo que no contestare ningún review :v**

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia y no dejarla abandonada :(**

**Je cierto muchas gracias Giselle Cuadrado XD me alegró haber leído eso ;) pero te aseguro que no la dejare abandonada a esta historia o al menos tratare de no hacerlo XD**

**Sin más me despido,**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes de Fallen Ángel XD**

**Nos vemos ;)**

**Eliih Him**


	8. Primer Día de Clases con ¿celos? II

**¡Hola! Tanto tiempo XD**

**Perdón es que estaba estudiando y me falta economía ;-;**

**Estaba eso y también que el martes estuve con la serenata (donde los últimos años de la secundaría van a la madrugada a cantar a la casa de los profesores por su día) y como mis compañeros decidieron quedarse hasta las siete de la mañana pues me desvele y dormí casi todo el día y bueno también con la fiesta de la primavera que a nosotros nos tocó organizar y bueno eso fueron jueves y viernes luego el sábado descanse y el domingo de nuevo me fui a festejar el día del estudiante XD estuve de joda para resumir todo jajaja**

**Aclaraciones:**

**#Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo está loca idea;**

**#Universo Alterno;**

**#Lenguaje inapropiado;**

**#Perdonen la cacografía;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

**En el quinto "A"**

―Bien ya va a tocar el timbre así que hay que llevar los libros ― decía el profesor de Filosofía.

Pero nadie le hacía caso.

―Te lo digo pelirroja voy a golpear a ese cuatro ojos si se te acerca más de lo debido ― decía Brick mientras mandaba mensajes con su celular.

― ¡Me llamo Momoko no pelirroja! ― chillo Momoko haciendo un puchero que a Brick que la miraba por el rabillo del ojo le pareció tierno.

― ¿Eres pelirroja o no? ― sonrió burlón.

―Sí lo soy pero… ― contestaba Momoko.

―Listo, eres pelirroja ya lo has admitido ― interrumpió mientras guardaba el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En qué momento…?! ― grito Momoko.

―Alumna ¿por qué grita? ¿Acaso no sabe que estamos en una institución? No sea vulgar y deje esas cosas para afuera de estos horarios ― interrumpió el profesor mirándola seriamente.

―Lo siento profesor Zuebas ― se disculpaba Momoko agachando la mirada. Brick se las pagaría.

―Venga con su compañero y lleve los libros de nuevo a la biblioteca ― ordeno mientras firmaba el partidiario*.

Momoko levanto a Brick casi a empujones para que la ayude a recoger los libros y llevarlos a la biblioteca. Momoko estuvo todo el camino callada, un silencio que a Brick le pareció por demás incómodo.

― ¿Pelirroja? ― pregunto Brick posándose en frente de la aludida.

Nada.

― ¡Pelirroja!

Nada.

― ¡Akatsutsumi!

Ni siquiera se inmutaba con los gritos del pelirrojo.

―Momoko…

La aludida solo suspiro derrotada.

―Momo…

― ¡¿Qué?! ― grito dejando sordo al chico.

―Pero que carácter… ― susurro.

― ¡¿Qué dijiste rojito?! ― decía molesta.

Brick le estaba por contestar pero fue interrumpido por el grito de una de sus cuñadas.

― ¡Hola de nuevo! ― gritaba Miyako contenta que venía de la mano con Boomer.

Los pelirrojos se dieron la vuelta para ver a los rubios que venían contentos bueno Miyako lo venía en cambio Boomer venía muy pensativo, tal vez Momoko no se daba cuenta pero Brick que conocía a su hermano menor como la palma de su mano lo miro seriamente.

Momoko solo sonrió a su prima, estaba muy animada al parecer.

Brick dejo de mirar a su hermano cuando sintió una mirada sobre ellos, más bien sobre él. Miro por el rabillo del ojo y noto que una ¿pelirroja o castaña? Lo que sea, lo estaba mirando como si fuera un león con la mirada fija en su presa.

― ¿Brick? ― pregunto Momoko confundida ya que el pelirrojo estaba mirando a algo o alguien.

― ¿Hummm?

― ¡Brick Him! ― le grito Momoko ahora si captando la atención de su novio.

― ¡¿Por qué mierda me gritas si estoy al lado tuyo?! ― grito Brick molesto.

― ¡Porque no me contestabas! ― le replico molesta.

― ¡Hubieras…!

―No peleen por favor ― interrumpió Miyako con una gotita en la nuca sonriendo nerviosamente.

Momoko y Brick solo se miraron molestos una vez más, suspiraron derrotados y se tranquilizaron, aunque Brick seguía sintiendo la mirada sobre él y se ponía serio.

― ¿Por qué estás tan serio? ― pregunto Momoko mirando confundida a Brick.

―Es que se me hace que alguien me está mirando ― contesto mientras dejaba de ver a esa pelirroja o castaña o lo que fuera, y ver a su novia.

― ¿Qué les pasa? ― preguntaba Kaoru llegando con Butch.

Brick solo negó con la cabeza y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su novia pelirroja. Ante esta acción sintió que la mirada que estaba posada en él seguía mirándolo pero con más intensidad, al parecer esa tipa estaba molesta por esto. Brick sonrió burlón.

― ¿Qué te sucede…? ― preguntaba confusa la pelirroja al ver que su novio de estar serio ahora sonreía burlón.

― ¡Hola chicos! ― grito una chica de cabellos ondulados castaños pero con las puntas pelirrojas, tenía los ojos fucsia, vestía el uniforme pero de una manera provocativa y en su rostro tenía varias pecas, y añadió.― Mi nombre es Himeko Shirongane y ¿ustedes son…? ― pregunto comiendo con la mirada al pelirrojo.

―Yo soy Boomer ― se presentó sonriendo amigablemente el rubio, Miyako se sintió molesta pero no sabía porque.

―Butch ― contestó indiferente el moreno. Kaoru mostro una diminuta sonrisa.

― ¿Y tú? ― pregunto Himeko colgándose del brazo del pelirroja haciendo soltar el otro que lo tenía sobre los hombros de Momoko.

― ¿Importa? ― contesto molesto, odiaba que cualquiera venga y lo agarre como a ellas se les antoje.

―Por supuesto que sí ― contesto melosa la pecosa.

Momoko miraba molesta a Himeko, ninguna de sus primas ni ella nunca se llevó con esa pecosa caprichosa hija de papi. Era una malcriada siempre hacia lo que se le antojaba con los demás y nunca le importaba si lastima a alguien, solo le importaba ella.

Brick desde que había llegado la pecosa sintió una gran incomodidad, sentía, bueno más bien notaba, que su novia no se llevaba bien con esta niña se había venido y se había colgado de su brazo, estaba por decir que lo suelto cuando Momoko hablo:

―Por favor Himeko ya te dio a entender que no quiere darte su nombre, no andes de rogona que no te queda ― tomo el otro brazo de Brick que la miraba sorprendido.

La aludida solo la miro de forma asesina, Momoko solo le sonreía de manera burlona. Himeko sujeto más fuerte el brazo de Brick atrayéndolo más cerca de ella.

― ¿Rogona? ¿Qué hablas? Nunca rogué a nadie y no empezare ahora, este sexy pelirrojo e lo dirá ¿cierto? ― decía dejando de mirar a Momoko y posar su mirada en el aludido.

Momoko la miraba furiosa, esa niña malcriada estaba pasándose de la raya, en cualquier momento esa pecosa malcriada la estaba provocando y lo estaba logrando.

Los cuatro chicos estaban atentos a la situación, Brick siendo sujetado entre esas dos chicas que se estaban matando con la mirada y cada una agarrada del brazo del pelirrojo que aún no salía de su sorpresa.

**Con los cuatro…**

―Creo… que es mejor que nos vayamos… ― hablo por primera vez Miyako mirando algo nerviosa la escena.

Boomer solo asintió, esta escena estaba siendo muy incómoda para ellos bueno más para los rubios que para los morenos que estaban mirando muy atentos a los que se decían las chicas. Miyako asintió sonriendo nerviosamente casi creía que podía ver relámpagos en las miradas de las chicas. Boomer golpeo a Butch, este volteo a verlo molesto.

― ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa rubio oxigenado?!

―Vámonos esto ya es asunto de ellos, no de nosotros ― decía tomando de la mano a Miyako.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás demente! Esto se está poniendo bueno, parece que mi querida cuñadita le está por dar tremenda golpiza a la pecosa esa ― dijo emocionada el azabache volviendo su atención en la discusión.

Miyako escucho todo, si Butch era igual en el carácter que Kaoru ella le diría lo mismo, estuvo pensando unos segundos, sonrió complacida con su idea.

―Kaoru ― llamo tiernamente.

La aludida movió la cabeza en señal de que la estaba escuchando así que la rubia se acercó a su oído y le susurro:

―Acompañaba al baño por favor… es que creo que me vino…

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Miyako justo ahora! ¡¿Por qué?! Se estaba poniendo interesante esto ― se quejó la morena.

― ¿Por favor? ― la miro tiernamente y sonrió inocentemente.

Kaoru solo suspiro derrotada y empezó a caminar siendo seguida por su prima que iba complacida con su idea.

Boomer vio cómo su novia le susurraba algo a su cuñada y esta suspiraba, empezaron a caminar a quien sabe dónde. Aprovecho que Kaoru se fue para inventarle algo a Butch, según una chica del curso de su hermano le dijo que Butch se peleó con un tal ¿Bitch, Nick, Dick? Bueno como se llame lo único que sabía bien era que tenía el cabello castaño.

―Oye Butch Kaoru le dijo a Miyako que me dijera a mí que te dijera a ti que iba un rato al patio con un chico hummm ¿cómo se llamaba? ― dijo tocándose con la barbilla de forma pensativa.

Butch al escuchar la palabra chico, dejo de ver la pelea verbal de las chicas para centrarla en su hermano menor.

―Creo que dijo Nick o era ¿Bitch? ― decía "confundido".

― ¡¿Mitch?! ― contesto sorprendido y a la vez molesto.

― ¡Sí ese mismo! ― dijo alegre.

― ¡Maldito pendejo idiota lo voy a hacer mierda! ― grito molesto el azabache y se fue casi corriendo siendo seguido de cerca por Boomer.

Este solo sonreía complacido, su hermano estaba celoso.

**Con la pareja y la intrusa… (N/A: intrusa jajaja XD a mi sola me causa gracia)**

Brick miraba como sus cuñadas y los idiotas de sus hermanos se iban casi corriendo de ahí ¡lo estaban dejando solo con estás locas! Los mataría luego a los cuatro lo prometía como que él se llamaba Brick Him.

― ¡Tú viniste de arrastrada hasta aquí nadie te invoco pecosa tarada! ― decía molesto Momoko atrayendo a Brick hacia ella.

― ¡Yo lo vi primero pelirroja teñida, es mío por derecho! ― reclamaba la pecosa atrayendo a Brick hacia ella.

― ¡¿A quién le dices pelirroja teñida manga de ofrecida?! ― le contestaba furiosa repitiendo la acción.

― ¡¿Ofrecida?! Por favor pienses que algunas chicas somos como tú ― dijo mirándola con desprecio.

Brick escucho lo que le dijo esa pecosa a su novia ¡la estaba insultando en su cara! Y él que no decía nada, vio como Momoko la miraba molesta pero noto que tenía ganas de llorar, era suficiente.

― ¡Y suéltenme! ― grito Brick librándose de los agarres de las dos, volteo a ver molesto a Himeko y dijo. ― Tú Gimeko o Maneko o como mierda te llames, no te permito que trates a mi novia así ― estaba molesto, se podía ver en sus ojos que tomaron un rojo intenso.

Momoko y Himeko estaban sorprendidas, no pensaba que él iba decir eso. Momoko estaba sorprendida de que él la estuviera defendiendo de Himeko, sobre todo que le estuviera lastimando en donde más le duele a esa niña, en el orgullo, orgullo de que nunca fuera rechazada por el chico que ella quería.

― ¿Tu… novia…? ― pregunto sorprendida.

―Actualízate niña, todos en este maldito colegio saben que ella es mi novia ― decía sonriendo burlón y pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su chica.

El pelirrojo se fue con una pelirroja totalmente sorprendida y sonrojada por la acción del chico, dejando atrás a Himeko que los miraba sorprendida, pero luego cambio la mirada. A Momoko la miraba con rencor y odio puro.

―Momoko Akatsutsumi esto no se va a quedar así, te voy a destruir y me quedare con él, nunca te perdonare por esto ― susurro mirando cómo se alejaba la pareja.

Se fue de ahí molesta, pero sonrió diabólicamente. Esa pelirroja no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo. Ese pelirrojo le gustaba desde que lo vio entrar al curso con esa tipa, haría lo que fuera para tenerlo y quitar a Momoko del camino.

* * *

**Bueno… ¿qué les pareció? ¿Qué tal Himeko? Estoy pensando en varias cosas para ella… okno jajaja**

***Partidiario: es un libro que parece cuaderno que en mi colegió que tiene escrito las materias que tenemos ese día y los profesores con quien tenemos, las faltas de los alumnos y quienes fueron sancionados o amonestados.**

**Como dije anduve de fiesta en fiesta y tengo sueño :(**

**En este capítulo tampoco contestar ningún review XD pero bueno como dije ¡gracias por todos sus reviews! XD me alegran el día al leerlos jajaja les admito que nunca pensé que les podría gustar mi historia tampoco que tendría 83 reviews con tan solo 7 capítulos ¡me hacen tan feliz! XD ¡Los amodoros! (amo + adoro = amodoro)**

**Bueno me voy a dormir fue una semana un tanto cansadora (¡ALTA JODA!) no quisiera tener una semana así de nuevo (¡QUIERO QUE SE REPITA DE NUEVO!) XD**

**Hasta la próxima actualización XD**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Eliih Him**


	9. Aiko y Niina

**¡Hola! Que conste que trate de actualizar el jueves pero el internet andaba mal (/-\)**

**Aclaraciones:**

**#Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo está loca idea;**

**#Los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia desde este capítulo son de mi imaginación;**

**#Universo Alterno;**

**#Lenguaje inapropiado;**

**#Perdonen la cacografía;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

**Ya en la salida de clases…**

* * *

Todos los alumnos que salían a la última hora estaban yéndose a sus hogares y unos cuantos que se quedaban a anotarse a los clubes.

Las parejas habían decidido anotarse al primer recreo ya que unos no querían quedarse más tiempo en el colegio. Cada uno venía revisando sus horarios los cuales en algunos coincidían.

―No puede ser que tenga que estar contigo, seamos compañeros y ahora que compartamos el mismo maldito horario ― se quejaba Kaoru mirando con odio el papel.

―Pensé que sería libre de ti y me decepcionaron ― dijo molesto cruzándose de brazos Butch.

― ¡No puede ser! Butch pensó ¡que milagro! ― se burlaba Brick doblando el papel.

Lo cual provocó risas en Kaoru y Boomer, ya que Momoko y Miyako aún no lo conocían bien al moreno.

― ¿Qué horarios te tocaron? ― preguntaba la rubia a la pelirroja.

―Hummm… tengo los martes y jueves a las siete de la tarde ― contestaba mirando el horario del club de animadoras del equipo de baloncesto, y añadió mirando a su prima― ¿Y tú?

―Me toco los martes y viernes a las seis ― respondió sonriendo con ánimo ya que mañana empezaría las clases de arte y música.

― ¡Brick! ― grito Momoko atrayendo la atención de varios alumnos.

El aludido al ori el grito de la chica se volteó y la miro curioso. El grito que había hecho la chica atrajo la atención de algunos alumnos que pasaban por ahí y algunos se quedaban a ver qué pasaba, durante las clases las tres nuevas parejas se habían hecho muy populares. Este dejo de burlarse de su hermano media y camino hasta donde estaban su novia y su cuñada.

― ¿Qué quieres rosadita? ― preguntaba mientras se acercaba a ellas.

―Vámonos, ya van a ser las dos ― contestaba tranquilamente.

Este rodo los ojos y camino hasta dónde estaba su auto siendo seguido de cerca por su novia. Miyako los veía alejarse con Boomer que se posaba a su lado.

― ¿Nos vamos también? ― preguntaba Boomer.

― ¡Boomer! ― grito una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos celestes abrazando desde atrás al rubio que se ponía nervioso por el acercamiento.

Miyako la miraba a la chica con algo de molestia, esta mañana le había dejado bien en claro que le rubio era su novio…

_**Flash Back**_

_Miyako y Kaoru volvían del baño. La morena venía molesta porque había sido una falsa alarma sobre lo que le había dicho su prima pero ese no era el motivo de su molestia sino porque se había perdido la pelea de su prima y de su cuñado._

_Estaban yendo al patio donde las estaban esperando Boomer y Butch. Vieron que estaban cerca del mástil de la escuela. Miyako sintió algo de molestia cuando vio que el rubio estaba con otra chica que se le estaba pegando demasiado al chico._

_Empezó a caminar más rápido dejando atrás a su prima que la miraba sorprendida. Apenas salió de su shock la siguió. Cuando estaba a unos pasos Miyako empezó a caminar tranquilamente como siempre lo hacía._

―_Hola Boomer ¿quién es tu "amiga"? ― preguntaba arrastrando las palabras._

_El rubio se puso nervioso creía ver que su novia tenía un aura oscura al preguntar sobre esta chica._

―_Me llamo Aiko Tsukino y ¿tú quién eres? ― pregunto mirándola con desprecio._

―_Soy Miyako Gotokuji._

―_Ah pues mmm mucho gusto ahora si no te importa puedes irte a otro lado ― dijo haciéndole señas de que se fuera con la mano._

_El aura oscura que rodeaba a Miyako aumento su intensidad cuando Aiko le había dicho eso. Boomer sonreía nervioso su novia le estaba empezando a dar miedo._

―_Oh lamento decirte esto pero… ― decía sonriendo tiernamente y añadió. ― Suelta el brazo de MI novio en este maldito instante o no querrás que tu hermoso rostro tenga una marca por andar de resbalosa con el NOVIO de otra._

_La castaña la miraba sorprendida y con algo de miedo. Por la impresión que le dio Miyako enojada soltó a Boomer y este aprovecho ese descuido y se fue casi corriendo al lado de Miyako. Esta al verlo venir hacia ella se tranquilizó y lo abrazo posesivamente._

_La chica la miro con odio y se fue de ahí lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían. Apenas desapareció de su vista la castaña Miyako volvió a ser la misma de siempre._

―_Oigan ¿alguien vio a Momoko y Brick? ― pregunto sonriendo inocentemente._

_Los chicos la miraron sorprendidos, excepto Kaoru que ya conocía ese lado de su prima._

_**Fin del**_

_**Flash Back**_

―Vámonos Boomer ― dijo estirando el brazo de Boomer con mucha fuerza provocando que casi caiga el chico.

―S-si ― contesto sorprendido y dejándose llevar por su novia.

Aiko se quedó mirando como los rubios se iban al auto del chico. Cerró con fuerza los puños y se fue de ahí.

Himeko que pasaba por ahí vio todo interesada, se detuvo unos momentos y luego siguió con su camino.

Los morenos estaban viendo cómo se iban los chicos y de cómo la castaña volvió a perder ante la rubia.

―Mi cuñada es de temer cuando está enojada ― comentaba Butch observando como su hermano era jalado por su cuñado.

―Miyako es tranquila pero cuando se enoja es de dar miedo en eso se parece a mí ― decía desinteresadamente.

―Ja si tú demostraste más celos que la rubia y la pelirroja juntas ― Butch sonreía burlón.

―No digas estupideces imbécil ― se cruzó de brazos mirando para otro lado.

Butch sonrió y empezó a recordar…

_**Flash Back**_

_Butch miraba sorprendido como la rubia volvía a ser la misma de siempre cuando hace unos momentos hasta podía ver un aura oscura a su alrededor._

_Kaoru le contesto que no sabían así que ella fue a buscarlos para irse a anotar de paso. Esto hizo que los morenos se acordaran y corrieran hacia las canchas del futbol. Llegaron lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían. Al menos tuvieron suerte de que quedaran dos lugares disponibles para que tengan la posibilidad de entrar al equipo._

―_Bien Matsubara, Him las pruebas comenzaran el miércoles a las seis de la tarde, no falten ― dijo el profesor de educación física._

―_Estaré ahí profesor Anyelo ― contestaba Kaoru emocionada._

_El profesor solo asintió y se retiró de ahí, dejando a los morenos solos, emocionados por entrar al equipo de futbol._

―_Bien ¿nos vamos? ― pregunto Butch sacando su celular para ver la hora._

―_Sí creo… ― contestaba pero no termino porque la interrumpieron._

― _¡Butch! ¿Me acompañas hasta mi casa? Ya es un poco tarde y no creo poder llegar a tiempo ― dijo una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes._

―_No me interesa ― dijo Butch aun mirando su celular._

_Kaoru miro con molestia a la chica que se estaba colgando del brazo del moreno y este no hacia ni siquiera el intento de sacársela de encima. En eso sintió como su celular vibrara en su bolsillo, lo saco y vio que era un mensaje de Mitch, su mejor amigo._

_Butch guardo su celular y vio como Kaoru sonreía al leer el mensaje. Sin que ella pudiera evitarlo él le saco el celular y leyó el mensaje era el castaño de esta mañana la estaba invitando a salir a la tarde pero ella le contesto que no y él le pidió de nuevo y le puso caritas tristes y llorando._

― _¡Oye devuélvemelo! ― grito Kaoru tratando de quitarle su teléfono._

_Butch no le contesto, estaba escribiendo algo en el celular de la morena. Sonrió cuando se lo envió y llegaba el informe de entrega._

_Kaoru le quito su celular y vio con sorpresa el mensaje:_

"_No puedo, tengo que salir con mi novio a la tarde y ahora comeré con él, nos vemos ;)"_

_Termino de leer el mensaje y vio molesta al moreno._

― _¡¿Por qué le pusiste eso?! ― grito._

―_Por te prohibido que salgas con él pendejo ese ― contesto simplemente._

_Esto hiso enfurecer a la morena. ¿Quién se creía que era él? Solo era su novio/prometido por un maldito contrato que hicieron sus padres cuando era niña._

_Se miraban desafiantes, ambos ignoraban a la rubia que miraba molesta a Kaoru porque tenía toda la atención de Butch._

― _¡No te hubieras metido! ¡No es asunto tuyo! ― le dijo molesta._

― _¡Claro que era asunto mío! ― Ambos estaban molestos._

― _¡Que no!_

― _¡Qué sí!_

― _¡Que no!_

― _¡Qué sí!_

― _¡Que no!_

―_Oigan… ― quiso intervenir la rubia._

― _¡Qué sí!_

― _¡Que no!_

― _¡Qué sí!_

― _¡Que no!_

― _¡Cállense! ― grito molesta porque la ignoraban._

― _¡No te metas en esto! ― dijo molesta Kaoru._

― _¡No me grites! ― le contesto indignada._

― _¡NO ME IGNORES KAORU! ― grito Butch molesto._

― _¡BUTCH NO ME IGNORES! ― lloró cómicamente la rubia._

― _¡No te metas! ― grito Kaoru molesta._

― _¡Me meto porque Butch es mío! ― dijo agarrando el brazo del moreno, que la miraba aburrido._

― _¡Butch no es tuyo maldita! ¡ÉL MORENO IDIOTA ES MÍO Y SOLO MÍO! ¡ES MÍ NOVIO NO TUYO! ¡Así que lárgate de una maldita vez que él no te llevara a ningún lado! ―grito Kaoru molesta y lo alejo de la rubia._

_Está la miraba sorprendida, nunca pensó que Butch estaba con una chica como Kaoru. Se molestó cuando Butch se soltó de ella y se fue con Kaoru y le sonrió. Pero lo que más le molesto fue cuando la abrazo y la beso en su cara. Cerró con fuerza sus puños y se fue de ahí gruñendo __**(N/A: pos será perro XD)**_.

_**Fin del**_

_**Flash Back**_

― ¡No lo recuerdes! ― dijo Kaoru sonrojada recordando como actuó ella.

Butch sonrió cuando Kaoru lo saco de sus pensamientos. Paso su brazo por encima de sus hombros y empezaron a caminar hacia el auto de esté.

―Ya sabía que me amabas Matsubara ― dijo Butch sonriendo burlonamente.

Kaoru le dio un codazo y Butch se largó a reír. Kaoru se sonrojo. Nunca había perdido el control cuando se trataba de celos, no supo porque dijo lo que dijo pero en el fondo… muy en el fondo se sentía bien por haberle dejado en claro a la rubia esa que el moreno era suyo y solo suyo.

Butch estaba encontrando muy interesante este contrato. Quien diría que esta chica además de ser linda y buena, podría llegar a divertirlo como ninguna chica lo había hecho en estos años, esto se estaba volviendo entretenido.

* * *

**Buenoooo… ¿qué les pareció?**

**Quería presentarles a las rivales de las chicas en un solo capítulo pero oigan no me convencía así que espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que no los haya decepcionado.**

**Bueno no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar solo les pido paciencia ¿sí? ¿Puede ser?**

**Otra cosa… ¡demonios que ustedes me alegran el día! Jajaja me alegra que les guste tanto la historia y que tenga muchos reviews XD**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Eliih Him**


End file.
